


Missed Connections

by puptownfunk



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Craigslist, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptownfunk/pseuds/puptownfunk
Summary: Brendon goes on Craigslist in search of a boy wearing a cute scarf with pretty eyes.





	

_Missed Connections_ - > _boy wearing a cute scarf w/ pretty eyes_ - > i was pulled over on the side of the road, trying to replace a flat tire. you pulled up behind me (i wasn’t afraid because i saw you were driving a prius.) and told me my hazards weren't on. i was touched & you were hot so i said thanks kind of too emphatically and shook your hand way too vigorously. i turned them on and you were waiting there, sort of shifting from foot to foot. you bit your lip nervously, looking very cute.

“do you need help?” you asked. (your voice was - or is - quiet. you probably know that i am really loud and i think that really says something about how we compliment each other very well)

i know this is sudden and makes no sense (it’s not like me to like a boy until i’m 100% sure they’re straight and it’s unrequited) but i was half in love with you for that. also, i really did need help - i never really learned how to replace a tire.

you were a very good teacher but you mostly did it yourself, which i admired - you were (are?) very strong!

afterwards, i insisted i buy you dinner because how often do adorable and very attractive strangers randomly show up and change your tires for you? it was like something out of a romantic comedy and something you actually do know about me is that i love romantic comedies and want my life to be a romantic comedy. 

you said sure and followed me (in your car) to this super cute cafe i love. you’d never been there and for some reason, i knew you’d love it. and you did! or you pretended to, which is even more endearing.

the whole time, we were talking. even on the drive - my phone had 10% battery (i used it all up googling ‘how to change a tire’) but i was really afraid of you losing me (i’m kind of a sketchy driver, as you saw) and you seemed to like the idea. you were the most interesting person i’d ever met. in the cafe, you told me about how you were a starving writer and i told you i was a starving musician and we high-fived. i don’t know what it was about you but you were the easiest person to talk to. we were at the cafe for three hours - i barely touched my food because, as you saw, i talk a lot with my hands. it was around ten when our waitress said they had to close up & you looked at me and said “i kind of don’t want this to end.” i didn’t either so i asked if you wanted to come over & you said yes really fast, which made me like you even more.

we went to my house and sat on my bed. at first, you were kind of awkward, sitting on the very edge. but then i turned off the lights & opened the window. you looked very beautiful with the moonlight illuminating your face and you opened up. you told me about your dad and your best friend spencer and how much you love dogs. i told you about my parents and my best friend red bull and how much i loved music. there was one point - i think around 3 am - where i just said everything that came to mind. i couldn’t stop talking, i felt so warm and comfortable around you which i told you a thousand times. i think i kept talking about how cute you were & either you found it cute or just wanted to shut me up so you kissed me. you were an amazing kisser. the best kisser i have ever experienced. 

we talked and kissed and talked and then kissed some more. we were kind of snuggling too and i was laughing a lot which i think worried you because you asked if you were a bad kisser. i told you no, i was just really fucking happy. that made you smile.

eventually we fell asleep (fully clothed! in case you don’t remember) kind of curled up against each other, which was really nice because let me tell you, i am the world’s biggest cuddler. i love to cuddle! anyway. 

you woke me up kind of harshly, shaking me. “brendon!” you said and i was really sleepy and my name sounded really nice coming out of your mouth. and then you said something about how you had a meeting with an important publisher and my phone was dead so you couldn’t put your number in but you wrote it somewhere. you kissed me (!!! even with my morning breath) & i promised i’d call you. you told me i could go back to sleep and, honestly, i was really fucking sleepy so i did.

but when i woke up, i couldn’t remember where you said you wrote my number. i tore apart the whole apartment looking for it. couldn’t find it anywhere. i posted this after my third time rummaging like crazy looking for it. i don’t want you to think i’m ignoring you. i really hope you check this. i like you a loooooooot & i’m kicking myself mentally for not giving you MY number. please please text/email me if you see this. [furieouslybrendon@gmail.com](mailto:furieouslybrendon@gmail.com) or 7143343234! 

i’m desperate.

p.s. i know your name was ryan but you never told me your last name so i couldn’t find you on FB so this is also kind of on you! please help.

 

Inbox -> “Some Clues” from [thisisreallyryanross@gmail.com](mailto:thisisreallyryanross@gmail.com) 

hey! huge fan of your craigslist account. i was wondering - have you checked your hand?  things like that always happen in movies where a dashing stranger writes their number on another dashing stranger’s hand.

-ry 

p.s. fun fact - 90% of murderers drive priuses!

 

Inbox -> “Re: Some Clues” from [furieouslybrendon@gmail.com](mailto:furieouslybrendon@gmail.com)

ry, remember this? you’re writing right now and i don't want to interrupt so just shooting an email to say thanks for the clue and i love you more than the sun itself.

-b dawg (i know you’re saying i can’t make that name happen but i AM making it happen. spencer calls me that. sometimes. okay, once. and fine, i forced him to but IT’S CATCHING ON!

p.s. i’m only with you for the prius.

p.s.s. happy (one day away from) three years. to think i almost missed the opportunity to be heads over heels because you were stupid and wrote your number on my fucking hand. 

 

Inbox -> “Re: Re: Some Clues” from [thisisreallyryanross@gmail.com](mailto:thisisreallyryanross@gmail.com) 

b dawg, remember this? haha, just kidding. b dawg is never going to happen!

-ry

p.s. our prius now.

p.s.s. to think i almost missed spending the rest of my life with you because you refused to look at your hand when you obviously should have checked there first. you’re an idiot but i love you. happy five years bren. it’s gotten easier to tell you everything, moonlight or not, but the moon holds a special place in my heart because of you. 

 

 _Missed Connections_ - > _boy wearing a cute scarf w/ pretty eyes_ - > UPDATE: ry proposed yesterday. don’t give up on these missed connections. sometimes they’re everything. 

 


End file.
